1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device using an electro-optical element such as a liquid crystal, and to an electronic apparatus and a display driver IC using the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display displays a monochrome display or a gray scale display including halftone, for example.
When a liquid crystal element is used as an electro-optical element and driven passively or actively, one of a plurality of row electrodes (Y electrodes) extending in a lateral direction is selected and data signals are supplied to a plurality of column electrodes (X electrodes) extending in a longitudinal direction simultaneously, thereby driving the liquid crystal for a line at a time.
In recent years, there has been a tendency to increase the number of X electrodes to provide an extremely fine display.
In this case, it is difficult to drive all X electrodes using a single driver IC. This is because the maximum number of external terminals of an IC chip is limited to the number calculated by dividing the maximum producible size (about 20 mm to 30 mm) of the IC chip by an allowable terminal pitch (about 50 μm in the case of a COG (chip on glass)).
To deal with this problem, as shown in FIG. 10, a liquid crystal display section 600 provided with 2N pieces of X electrodes is divided into two parts in a first direction, providing two X driver ICs 610 and 620 respectively driving N pieces of X electrodes.
The X driver ICs 610 and 620 respectively supply data signals to N pieces of X electrodes based on commands and data from an MPU (microprocessor unit) (not shown). Display control signals are also generated in the X driver IC. It is sufficient that the display control signals are generated only in the X driver IC 610. In this time, the X driver 610 is called a master, and the X driver IC 620 to which the display control signals from the X driver IC 610 are input through wiring 640 is called a slave.
Display control signals necessary for a Y driver 630 are also supplied from the master X driver IC 610 through wiring 650.
In the liquid crystal display shown in FIG. 10, luminance may differ between a left screen 600A driven by the X driver IC 610 and a right screen 600B driven by the X driver IC 620 in the liquid crystal display section 600. Specifically, driving in the normally-white mode results in the right screen 600B being more whitish (pale) than the left screen 600A.